Little Sister
by Iggy-Nudge Higarashi
Summary: Sequel to 'Big Brother?" Ren just can't get what happened out of his head, so he goes to his little sister in search of some help. Lemon & Incest as well as slight language.


Ren laid in his bed staring absently at his ceiling. He begged for sleep to come to him, but, as it had for the past few days, this plea went unanswered. He rolled onto his side and shut his eyes tightly. He could feel the bags getting heavier and heavier. He evened his breath, tried to clear his mind, damn it he even tried counting sheep! None of those silly sleep tricks worked. He growled and threw his pillow at the wall in frustration.

"Damn it! What the hell is even wrong with me?" It was a useless question, because deep down, he knew exactly what was wrong. That stupid thing with his little sister. He'd slept with so many women, why couldn't he just pretend she was some woman he'd met at the bar? It wasn't like he'd even kept his eyes open for most of it! It was driving him out of his mind. The worst part was that it wasn't guilt or need that was doing this to him.

It was _need. _

No one could deny that Karin was a pretty girl. They'd be lying through their teeth if they tried. But the way he ached for her was downright unnatural, only being backed up by the fact that she's his little sister! He sat up and ran a twitching hand through his hair.

There were two ways he could handle this. He could get the hell over it and find something to take for insomnia, or he could grow a bigger pair and talk to his sister. He looked at his wall in thought for a while, before deciding that it would probably be harder to find insomnia pills for a vampire. With a slightly eased mind, he fell back onto his mattress and sunk into a well-deserved sleep.

He awoke sometime later feeling an intense relief over being able to finally sleep. He looked out his small, heavily curtained window. It seemed like it was early night. He figured Karin would still be awake. He took a deep breath and opened his bedroom door. He made his way down the hall to his sisters room and knocked softly. He turned away for a moment, his nerves making him look around, although he knew there was no reason for anyone to watch him. The sound of the door opening had him turning back.

"Hey, Ren. What is it?" Karin asked sweetly, already in a soft looking pair of pajamas. Ren smiled at her for a moment, before realizing that it was weird for him to smile like that, especially at his sister.

"Hey. Can I come in?" The second she nodded he slid in through the small space and shut the door behind him. He sat on her bed and motioned for her to sit with him. She sat with a mostly concerned and mildly confused look. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders, preparing himself for what was to come.

"Karin, you know that thing we aren't supposed to talk about?" She blushed a dark crimson and nodded. "I think we need to talk about it."

"What to you mean? It was your idea for us not to talk about it! I mean, not that I wanna talk about it or anything, I'm just saying, it might get awkward around the house!" He held up a hand to get her to stop and gave her an annoyed look. He lowered his hand and started again.

"Well, we need to. This is going to sound really damn weird, but I can't stop thinking about this. I keep wanting more of it. It's horrible and disgusting and it makes me want to shut my brain down, but I can't stop. I need your help." She looked up at him with a look that seemed to be a mix of pity, concern and something that could almost be called understanding. But, of course, that couldn't be true. Why would she understand what he was going through? He brushed that off and just looked at her, feeling shame at his need.

"If we're all being honest, I understand what you're saying," She looked up at him from under her lashes, and his eyes widened with disbelief.

"You mean, you feel like this too?" She nodded, and he almost laughed before falling back onto her bed. All of the tension left his body for a moment, but then his eyes opened again. His brows furrowed before he slowly sat back up.

"So what do we do about it?" She bit her lip gently looked to the ground. Her face turned a glowing shade of red as she looked back up at him. She took a deep breath and tried to regain some composure before speaking.

"Maybe... We should do _That_ again. We could see what happens, and what we think after that." He was more surprised that she'd said it than he was by the suggestion itself. He found himself in the same position he'd put his little sister in only a few days ago. And he had to say;

He really didn't like it.

On one hand, his body was telling him he needed it. It was just way to wrong, so wrong in fact it ended up being right. But it was his little sister! The girl who'd been annoying him since she was born! How in the hell did he end up in this again?

He sighed deeply before nodding. They awkwardly moved toward each other and crashed their lips together somewhere in the middle. It was a slow start, but before they really thought about it, Karin no longer had a shirt and Ren was very close to losing his pants. He eventually took his position over her, stripping her to nothing but skin. He ran his hand down her waist, and she reached up to touch his bare chest.

"You're sure? We can still stop." He watched her nod confidently and pushed into her. She didn't show as much pain as the last time, so he was less afraid for her. He watched her face until she let out a deep breath and relaxed her body. He began to move and heard her soft mewls from underneath him. He kept up with that pace for a while, closing his eyes. That's why it caught him by surprise when he felt a hand push him on his back and climb on top of him. Karen was already impaling herself when he opened his eyes, and at that point he no longer cared what had happened.

She steadied herself and started to inch her way up before dropping herself back down. She repeated that a few times before grinding, moving her hips in a circle, and then repeating that cycle. He held on to her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh lightly. Both of them were lost in the noises coming from the other and the corresponding movements. It wasn't long before Karin finished around him, shuddering with her orgasm, Ren helping her to ride it out before pulling her off and spilling himself over the both of them.

Karin laid on Rens chest, huffing and closing her eyes. He stroked her back, sort of out of a reflex. After a while, she looked back up to him, with a small smile.

"Ren, what've we gotten ourselves into?" I just laughed and pulled her a little closer.

"I don't know sis. But I like it."


End file.
